I'll Never Say Goodbye
by eCkeCk546
Summary: Oneshot: She was overflowing with emotions. She felt ecstatic, she felt angry, she felt confused, and most of all, she felt loved. Koushiro x Mimi.


**I decided to take a break from "I'm Still Not Over You," so that I don't loose any steam. I'm thinking of retooling it. Plus, I don't wanna do something that I didn't have any heart in, so here's a little story that I hope you like. Ok, I don't own digimon, or the song, which is originally sang by Maureen McGovern, or in this case, Sharon Cuneta. So, It's my first Koumi, so, I hope you liked reading it as much as I did writing it. I'm beginning to like this couple… Don't forget to review!**

**I'll Never Say Goodbye**

The drive seemed forever. Speeding through the mountainous, winding roads made it that treacherous, but she didn't care. She wanted to as far as possible, away from him. She still couldn't believe it. For the first time, Mimi was brokenhearted. Mimi was miserable as it is, but the rain being heavy and relentless, it didn't seem to brighten her mood. She loved the rain. It reminded her of the days that she would spend at his house, on his couch, in his arms. The pitter-patter of the droplets drove her insane, so to seek some relief, she turned on the radio. The radio wasn't in her favor. All the good stations were being drowned out with static, and the only working station was of this guy reporting the weather. She remembered every time he would turn it to that station, she'd act cute and say 'Eww. Can that guy be anymore boring? Him talking about all this weather stuff makes me icky. I rather hear it from your voice…' That flashback made her shattered heart sink even lower. But, she listened to the radio. She thought it would better that the chatter that was going through her head. In a monotoned voice, the radio announcer forecasted that there was no break in sight… for the rain. Suddenly, the clouds parted slightly, letting in the bright light of the moon, shine through. The everlasting rain turned in to scattered whisps of drizzle. She let out a loud outburst of spiteful laughter, followed by a light sigh that escaped from her cold lips. She dropped her head down slightly and angrily stated, "Funny. No break in sight." It was rather ironic, for that's what she thought her relationship would be. One that would be everlasting, just like the torrential downpour reported. But, as cruel as everything could be, the rain stopped, and what she had with her first love was gone.

She finally decided to listen something more soothing than the weatherman's voice, so while driving, she thumbed through her CD collection. She passed on Yamato's Band's scratched CD, and her dad's burnt CD of his favorite jazz standards, and her mom's techno jams. To her surprise, she came across an unlabeled CD, so to relinquish her frustration and curiosity, she popped it in. She never heard of the song, but from the first note, she fell in love with it. She admired the singer's dark and angst-filled voice, one reminiscent of a smoky, intimate club that her love and her would frequently go to, so that they could unwind together. Satisfied that the subtle piano melody matched her emotions at the moment, she turned it up louder, allowing every word to pluck at her heartstrings. She managed to be fully relaxed, and she still was able to drive attentively. Suddenly, she began to recollect about all the times she felt loved, all the times she felt complete, all the times that she was with him…

_Say Goodbye,_

_When, I could barely say goodnight?_

_If I can hardly take my eyes from yours,_

_How far can I go?_

Koushiro always seemed creepy to her. They were from two different planets. She was the daddy's girl, ready to take on all the malls with her infamous 'no-limit' credit card. He was the computer wiz, whose goal was to seek all the answers to life's little queries. She was full of sincerity, compassionate towards all her friends. He was well learned and firm, never allowing letting his emotions get the best of him. The two were never that close. Only after they arrived from the digital world was when they actually talked. She would, once in a while, go up to him while he would be furiously typing away at his laptop, and asked how he was. He would respond with a seemingly insincere grunt, and continued on with his work. She was fed up with the fact that he didn't care, but little did she know, Koushiro had a growing infatuation, which he thought was silly.

Years passed and the digidestined all grew closer together, and the love that Koushiro had for Mimi grew in to a full out obsession. Finally, he had to talk to someone. He couldn't hold it in much longer.

"Mimi? Me? Together? That's mathematically impossible! Even if it was so, that would be a pretty hard fall from her little 'princess' pedestal… She's so… perfect! And… I'm not. Besides, she would never like me." Takeru couldn't believe the words that Koushiro uttered from his mouth. He wanted to say what was on his mind, but instead, he decided to say the right thing.

"Come on, man. I'm sure you'll have a chance. You're just being too modest about yourself. I believe if you truly care for someone, then one day, they'll care for you back, no matter what." And, with that advice, Koushiro felt his heart jump with joy. Since then, he dedicated his life to ensuring that he would care for Mimi through thick and thin, even if she didn't do the same. It didn't matter to him. He loved her.

For Mimi, the first day of junior year was crappy to begin with. She was late, so she wasn't able to catch up with her friends or go to homeroom. Then, she found out that she would have all the classes she didn't want.

"These are all nerdy classes! Advanced Physics? World History? Web Design? I wanted Fashion Design! Uggh!" She screamed as loud as she could, not realizing that it was passing period and everyone was staring at her. She grunted when she found out that her next class was across campus and she only had 3 minutes to get there. So, in her brightest pink heels, she scooted across the halls and asphalt, in search of this elusive class that she thought was right here. To her dismay, it wasn't. So, she looked around in aggravation. The late bell rang, and no one was in sight. She was still outside, wandering from building to building, deciphering her schedule. All of a sudden, she ran into a group of 3 guys who decided to ditch their class to search for something fun to do. To their luck, and again, to Mimi's dismay, she stumbled into them.

"Hey good looking, are you lost?" They guy reeked of axe body spray and stale spearmint toothpaste. She tried to back away, but the other two trapped her. She was terrified. All she wanted to do was get away.

"Help! Somebody! Help me!" She screamed her hardest, and this time, no one could hear her. All of a sudden, the two guys hold her down fell to their knees. The leader of the group, shocked that his goons were knocked down found Mimi's hero.

"Leave her alone! She didn't do anything to you. 'Cuz you're messing with her, you gotta mess with me. And, by the look of your two cronies, they didn't seem to like it that much… Now, let's get it on!" They guy, so startled, ran off, pleading for mercy, while his two friends ran after him, running to get away from Koushiro.

"Wow! That… that was… amazing! Thanks Koushiro! What could I ever do to repay you?" Mimi said, surprised that the little guy had it in him.

"It was nothing… now we gotta go. We're late for physics!" Mimi didn't care that she was going to some class she assumed she would despise. It didn't matter because her good friend Koushiro, the one who saved her from absolute peril, would be there. As they were walking down the halls, Mimi was admiring Koushiro from behind. She was about to walk into some class, but Koushiro pulled her to the right classroom. She smiled and giggled to herself. She uttered under her breath, "Thanks Koushiro. I wouldn't know what I would do without you…"

She snapped out of her trance and realized that she was still driving. She slightly smiled, the turned cold. "My Koushiro… He was so sweet…" She came across a junction. Since the road was empty, she slammed the brakes between the two roads. She didn't know whether to take the bumpy, curvy, scenic road that winded through uncertainty, or the highway that she was familiar with, the highway that she considered boring. For a second, she wondered what Koushiro would do, and then she came to. She made up her mind. "He doesn't control me." As the song blared through the speakers, her gears shifted and tires screeched as she went on the road less traveled.

_Walk away,_

_The thought would never cross my mind._

_I couldn't turn my back on spring or fall,_

_Your smile least of all._

"Good Morning Sun! Sun! Mr. Golden Sun, good morning!" Koushiro exclaimed and smiled as he arose from bed. He smiled through breakfast, through his routine shower, through the brushing of his teeth, and even through the drudgery of picking his outfit only to settle on his usual emerald uniform. He had no reason to be sad. He and Mimi have been getting closer and closer since school started. Every Wednesday, he would tutor her in all the classes they shared, which was every class she had except one. He would start the day with her in Calculus, and end the day with Molecular Biology, with her. It didn't faze him that he wasn't curious to why she was in such advanced classes. Rather, he considered it fate. The heavens were truly working in his favor. Yes, secretly, he was a man of superstition. He would pray every night, asking the gods to protect and bless his Mimi. He would pray every day, thanking the gods for giving him another day to be with his Mimi. So, he treasured every moment. And all the time they were spending together, He and Mimi became the best of friends.

This was the day. He was going to surprise Mimi at school by asking her out on a date. He put all his fears behind him. Nothing was going to spoil his day, he thought. As soon as he got to school, he went right to where Mimi and her friends hung out in the morning. These were friends that she made from the country club her family was part of, all rich and snobby. She never really fit in, but she hated to be alone, so she gravitated towards them. It didn't hurt that they all shared the love of high fashion. As Mimi was talking to her friends, fiddling around with her light brunette locks, Koushiro, with his short, untamed red hair approached the group while being met with looks of disgust from Mimi's friends.

Stuttering slightly, he gathered all his courage and struggled to spit the words that Mimi, though a little surprised, always longed to hear. "Mimi… I was wondering if you're not busy…" He was twiddling his thumbs, and sweating profusely. And all Mimi did was stare. "So… I know we've been together… I mean, known each other for a long time… and I really, really… love… I mean, like you!" After realizing how awkward the situation was, Koushiro realized there was no turning back. He exclaimed, "Will you go out with me?" He asked wholeheartedly, his eyes watery and his mouth trying to smile. They he presented a long stem rose that he bent at the middle. "Oh no… I'm sorry." He ducked his head in shame, yet looked up with pitiful eyes, hoping for a positive response. She stood there, smiling.

Suddenly, one of Mimi's so called friends shouted out, "Are you kidding me? Mimi, go out with you? Look at you… You're a nerd!" All her friends started to point and laugh and call him names, and all Mimi did was stare. She was frozen while he was taking in all their ridicule and mockery. Distraught and heartbroken, he ran off, dropping the flower in his path. Mimi just stood there, while her friend, her secret crush, ran off.

Mimi found Koushiro in an empty classroom, his head ducked down. Sincerely, she asked him what was wrong. He rose his head up, his nose runny and his eyes so red. He tried to hush his sobbing, but he failed.

"Your friends are right. I'm just some nerd that's unworthy of your love. You and me aren't me to be. You're so perfect and beautiful and caring, and I love you so much…" And with that, Mimi quieted him with a tender kiss.

"I don't care what they say. I love you, too…" She wiped away his cascading tears, now tears of joy, and they embraced and kissed, ignoring the bell and all the people who were walking in.

_When I say always,_

_I mean forever._

_I trust tomorrow as much as today._

_I am not afraid to say,_

_I love you._

_And I promise you,_

_I'll never say goodbye._

"Stupid Koushiro! If he wasn't so stupid and stubborn and selfish! What about my feelings?" Mimi shouted in the privacy of her own car, yet she hoped that the whole world heard her. "It's his fault!" The car screeched to a halt, and she took her fist and aggression to the steering wheel. After her little tantrum, she realized where she was. Her car wandered to somewhere familiar. "This is where he took me… after prom…" With an eerie and calm feeling, she started her journey again, as the song played on…

_We're dancers on a crowded floor,_

_While other dancers live from song to song,_

_Our music goes on and on._

"Can I open my eyes now, Kou?" Mimi asked excitedly in anticipation. The prom was great. The theme was 'midnight masquerade,' and the decorations were exquisitely exotic. Koushiro and Mimi didn't notice, but rather all they knew was that they were the only two in the world. They danced to every slick hip-hop jam, every groovy techno beat, and gentle slow jam. They kept dancing, even after the last song. Taichi interrupted their little dance by shouting in between them. "Hey guys! Wanna go to this after party? It's gonna be jumpin'!" They kept dancing. Fed up, a drunk Taichi and his friends went off, and they kept dancing. The rest of their friends filed out, and they kept dancing. "Hey guys…"

"Stupid Taichi! We don't want to go to your 'jumpin'' party…" She barked, not realizing it was the custodian. "Sorry lady, but we got to kick you two out…" Embarrassed, Mimi and Koushiro went off, arm in arm, giggling like a happy couple. As they got into the car, Koushiro blindfolded Mimi, in hope that she wouldn't anticipate the surprise he had in store…

"Not yet, my love. Just a few more steps…" The ground was uneven, cluttered with leaves and twigs, but Mimi didn't mind. All she knew was that she was with Koushiro. Nothing bad could happen. Koushiro took Mimi's blindfold off, but her eyes remained squeezed and squinted in excitement. "Now, Kou?"

"Okay, Mimi…" With a slight giggle, he continued, "You can open your eyes, darling…" The sight of it all amazed her. They were on top of this hill that towered over the city. All the dim lights shined like tiny candles, glowing with radiance and warmth. With her mouth open and eyes wide, she turned her head back and forth between Koushiro and the city lights below. "How'd you find this place?"

"Never mind that, my angel. All that matters is that I would give my heart to you, and everything I got, I'd give up, just to be with you. I'd risk it all. All that matters is that I could never bear the pain of letting you go. Mimi, all that matters is… I love you." As Mimi shed a tear and tried to gather her emotions and respond, Koushiro's lips met hers. They kissed under the majesty of the stars that blanketed the night sky, and above the ocean of city lights below. After the long and passionate kiss, he asked, "I believe we didn't finish our dance…" And so, Koushiro and Mimi danced to the humming of the city streets, to the silence of the stars, and to the gentle tempo provided by the beating of their very own hearts. It was a night they wouldn't soon forget.

It was one of many memories they wouldn't forget. After that, they were inseparable. They were always together at school. They were always together at every digidestined gathering. They were together at every mall, at every museum. Mimi was there at every chess tournament and computer expo, and Koushiro was there at every country club soirée and fashion show. They were always there for each other. Nothing was going to tear them apart. Nothing.

For the umpteenth time, Mimi stopped the car. The tears were rolling down her face as the song blared on. She tried to calm down, but once she heard those words, her memories of her and Koushiro flooded her mind. She sobbed as her head rested on the steering wheel, as the rain, as if it were unaware of Mimi's feelings, poured, paused, and poured.

_And if I never leave your arms,_

_I really will have traveled everywhere,_

_For my world is there._

"So, you're leaving me tonight, and you want me to go with you?" Mimi's switched back and forth between furious and upset. She didn't understand why Koushiro had to hurt her this way. "You knew about this since after graduation, and you're only telling me now? That means you had so much time to contemplate about this, and you tell me anything?"

"But… it's the opportunity of a lifetime…" Koushiro didn't know what to say, so the tears flowed, hoping that they can convey the words that he couldn't.

"You're leaving me to go to school in America? You didn't even take into account my feelings? I can't just drop everything and follow you to start a new life! My family's here, and our friends are here! What am I going to do without them? What am I going to do there? I'll have no one!" Mimi's tears spoke that of anger and dissolution.

"But, I love you…" That was all he could say.

"No… Forget it! Be that way, you selfish bastard!" Sobbing, she ran out into the rain, trying to flee from all her pain, all her sorrow, and all her troubles. She tried to flee from him. As the car sped off, she could see from her rearview mirror that he was running after her car. But as he appeared smaller and smaller, she screamed, angry at nothing. She didn't know what to do. All she could do is flee. "Stupid selfish Kou…"

She came to the sudden realization that she was a block away from her house. She came to the sudden realization that the light drizzle has turned to cataclysmic downpour. She came to the sudden realization that she needed him. "I was the one being selfish. Stupid me… He did everything for me, and I couldn't do this one thing for him. I guess I haven't showed him how much I love him. I can't lose him…" She sped to her house, hoping that she could pack a modest amount of her life and catch him in time before he left. She decided. She wasn't willing to bear the pain of losing him. The song played on as she frantically tried to reach her house.

_When I say always,_

_I mean forever._

_I trust tomorrow as much as today._

_I'm not afraid to say,_

_I love you._

_And I promise you,_

_I'll never say goodbye._

She slammed the brakes. She couldn't believe the sight of it. There he was at her front door, awaiting her with a rose. She was overflowing with emotions. She felt ecstatic, she felt angry, she felt confused, and most of all, she felt loved. He ran up to her, both unaware of the heavy rain. They embraced and exchanged very few words. None had to be spoken. They both understood the love they had for each other.

"I rather die than be without. It doesn't matter where we go or what we do. All that matters is that I love you, Mimi."  
"Oh Koushiro… I'll go anywhere… just to be with you…"  
They stood there in the rain, passionately kissing and embracing, as Mimi's car was still running. The song ended, and a new chapter, in the story of their love, began.

_How could I ever say goodbye?_

**Thanks! Hoped you really like this one-shot of mine!  
ek**


End file.
